Ástvinur
by Moirailis
Summary: Just because they were brothers, that didn't mean they couldn't love each other, right? Complete **DO NOT PUT ON ALERT**


I decided to give Iceland and Norway names. These are the names I will always give them in my fanfictions. :) This series is a compilation of one-, two-, three- or four-shots dedicated only to Norway and Iceland. Iceland doesn't get enough love... :'( He will now though~

* * *

**Title: **Ástvinur

**Pairing:** Norway/Iceland

**Rated:** NC-17

**Warnings:** Lemon-y goodness and potty mouths with just a _dash _of incest! Oh, and shower-sex. :)

**Summary:** It had started with a shower and evolved into more.

**Setting:** Hetaliaverse

* * *

**Ástvinur**

_"Beloved"  


* * *

_

**Sturta**

_"Shower"_**  
**

_

* * *

_

It was silent; nothing was heard besides the sound of running water. Steam hissed out of the shower head, covering the room in a light mist that somehow warmed the skin. The room's occupant remained silent as his pale hands removed the brown military jacket, hanging up the coat on the hook on the back of the door. The white boots that he had been wearing earlier were placed behind the door neatly, resting below the jacket he had been wearing.

A quiet sigh escaped the boy's pale pink lips before his brown trousers, identical in color to the military jacket, were removed, revealing long, slender legs that were just as pale as the hands that removed them. The slacks were tossed carelessly into the basket used to hold worn clothes, joining the socks that had been tossed in as soon as the boots were removed. The boy's hands ran through his white hair before the white ribbon that was tied around his neck was removed, being placed into the pocket of the military jacket for safe keeping.

The boy licked his dry, chapped lips, giving moisture to the previously dry body part. Nimble fingers slipped the buttons on the white shirt out through the pre-made holes, freeing the article of clothing from warming the boy's naturally semi-cold body. The shirt joined the pants and socks after being removed, revealing a pale, slender body. The boy's blue-violet eyes were looking towards the ground as he stepped out of his simple white boxers that soon joined the rest of the discarded clothes.

With a small grunt, the boy arched his spine, thrusting his hips forward slightly as he stretched his back to rid himself of any stiffness from all the sitting he had done that day. Straightening his back vertically, he approached the shower and slid the door to the left to step into the heated water. A content sigh passed through the pale lips as he slid the door to his shower shut, relishing the heat of the water.

The liquid coming from the shower head slicked the white hair down against the male's head, only to be pushed back by the male's hand, letting his face become completely exposed to the downpour of heated water. His body became slick with water, the little droplets attaching to his body and sliding down each appendage and falling to the shower floor. The boy gave a soft smile as he relaxed under the water.

As much as he loved the Nordic lands, Sjor Eysteinn loved the comforting embrace of a warm shower even more.

Trailing a hand down his body and to the left to let his hand rest at his side, Sjor allowed himself to drift, to let the warm water embrace and soothe him. A second content sigh was released as Sjor cracked his eyes open, leaving them half-lidded as the water cascaded onto his face and body. Unconsciously, Sjor let one of his hands trail along his body, inhaling sharply when his fingers brushed against the smooth skin above his left hip.

"Nnn…" A groan slipped past the teen's lips as his member twitched at the sensation produced by the gentle touch to his hip. Sjor had completely forgotten that his hip was a tremendously sensitive spot for him. Blue-violet eyes slid closed once again as the fingertips brushed over the sensitive spot a second time, eliciting a shiver of pleasure to take over the boy. He barely noticed his member hardening as he let his fingers play with that simple spot above his left hip.

Sjor was unable to register the door to the bathroom opening and shutting softly over the sound of the water, as well as being too immersed in his own stimulation. The uninvited guest glanced at the shower, letting a small, rare smirk spread across his lips. This was a rare sight, to see Sjor unconsciously stimulating himself. It was erotic to the newcomer to see the white-haired beauty in such a state, and the guest was not ashamed of the pleasant reaction his lower half was getting from seeing Sjor in such a state.

The belted navy-blue sailor suit top was quick to be shed, tossed into the same basket that Sjor had placed his discarded clothes, though the belt was placed by Sjor's jacket. Hands as equally pale as Sjor's removed the matching navy-blue trousers, giving a light chuckle as the cloth passed over his bare feet, tossing the newly discarded trousers aside to join the other clothing. The sailor hat sitting on top of his light blond hair was placed onto the hook next to Sjor's military jacket before the golden Nordic Cross barrette was pulled gently out of his hair and placed onto the sink counter. The last item of clothing to be shed by the boy was the light blue boxers.

A smirk continued to play on the lips of Aksel Vidar as the blond moved the shower door as quietly as he could, stepping into the shower behind Sjor, shutting the door behind him. Aksel let his tongue dance across his lips as he realized Sjor's eyes remained closed with pleasure and the boy remained oblivious to the fact that his older brother was behind him. A mental note placed itself in Aksel's mind, noting how one of Sjor's erogenous zones was above his left hip. He would be sure to play with that spot soon enough.

Slender arms slipped around Sjor's slim waist, one hand traveling down to grip the teen's half-hard member in a loose yet firm grip as Aksel's right hand moved Sjor's aside, playing with the spot that was driving the young man wild.

Sjor gasped in shock, his eyes opening in surprise as a hand that didn't belong to him grasped his length. Sjor's gasp quickly turned into a soft moan as Aksel placed small, brief kisses along his left shoulder up to and around his neck and stroked his member gently and slowly, teasing the head with his thumb. Sjor could feel his brother smirk slightly against his neck, doing nothing to stop the slightly older Nordic.

"It's been a while since I've heard you like this, Sjor…" Aksel murmured into the younger's ear, continuing his ministrations on the quickly hardening member. Sjor let out another soft moan as Aksel ran his tongue along the shell of his ear, stopping at a spot behind Sjor's left ear and gently sucking on the delicate skin, pulling another moan from his younger brother. "Though, I'm disappointed to say this is the first time I've _seen_ you like this…"

"A-Aksel…" the Icelandic teen murmured, threading his fingers through his silvery strands. Sjor hissed out a breath as Aksel applied slight pressure to the area above his hip, flushing brightly when he noticed that his member was fully erect. Aksel let out a short, soft chuckle; a sound that Sjor rarely heard from his Norwegian brother. Sjor gasped as he felt his brother's hips grind into his ass. "_Ó ríða_…" [Oh fuck…]

"_Hva er det_,_ bror_?" [What is it, brother?] Aksel whispered in his native language into Sjor's ear, his warm breath combined with the foreign language sending shivers down the younger's spine. Sjor's breathing picked up as Aksel increased the speed of the stroking of his brother's cock. Sjor turned his head slightly, looking at his brother through a half-lidded gaze. As if telepathy was involved, Aksel pressed his lips to his brother's parted ones, his tongue slipping inside easily and unrestrained as he coaxed Sjor into using his tongue as well.

Sjor let out a moan as his brother continued with his stimulation, the moan being muffled and swallowed by his brother. Aksel kept his dull blue eyes locked with his brother's own vibrant blue-violet ones as he moved his right hand away from his brother's erogenous left hip to grope the ass currently pressed to his own hips. Sjor whimpered at the loss of contact on the sensitive area, though that whimper was soon replaced by a moan as Aksel fondled his ass. Reluctantly, Aksel pulled his mouth away from his brother's the thin trail of saliva disappearing as the water from the shower hit it. A smile twitched at the corner of the blonde's lips as Sjor whined as the older male momentarily ceased his ministrations on the younger.

"A-Aksel, why did you s-stop…?" the white haired boy questioned breathlessly, looking absolutely pitiful for the moment in which Aksel released the younger male. Aksel turned his brother around wordlessly, pressing him against the shower wall, running his fingers through the snow-colored tresses, admiring how soft the strands were. Sjor remained confused as Aksel leaned in, placing a kiss on the side of the younger man's neck, trailing more kisses down the pale chest and towards the Icelandic male's navel.

"_Du er vakker, bror_…" [You are beautiful, brother…] Aksel murmured against Sjor's stomach, his lips ghosting over the pale skin towards the hip his fingers had been playing with moments before. Sjor groaned loudly as Aksel sucked gently on the spot, stringing his fingers into the soaked light gold strands. Sjor's grip on the Norwegian's hair tightened as Aksel sucked harder on the young Nordic's hip.

"_M-meira_,_ meira_, Aksel…!" [M-more, more, Aksel…!] Sjor stuttered out through his moans. A particularly loud moan tore through the younger brother as the elder nipped at the reddening mark he had created. Aksel bit down on the mark and breaking the skin slightly, receiving a pleasured scream from Sjor, who squirmed and writhed under his brother's touch. Swiping his tongue across the bleeding mark in an insincere apology, Aksel pulled away and looked up at his panting brother.

"_Din kuk trenger litt mer oppmerksomhet, syns du ikke_?" [Your cock needs some attention, don't you think?] he asked, running his finger along the slit that leaked pre-cum as his other hand fondled the delicate sac connected to Sjor's member. Sjor moaned loudly as Aksel rubbed his thumb over the head, smearing the pre-cum along his thumb before gripping the stiff member and stroking it. "_Er du ikke enig med meg, bror_?" [Don't you agree with me, brother?]

"_Já_, Aksel!" [Yes, Aksel!] Sjor agreed quickly, eyes glazed over with lust. Aksel gave his brother a small grin before taking the head of Sjor's cock into his mouth. Sjor moaned loudly, closing his eyes in ecstasy at the feeling of his member in his brother's mouth. Aksel let his tongue circle the head of his brother's member before running his tongue along the underside of the stiff appendage. Sjor groaned loudly, bucking slightly as his brother took him deeper into his mouth. "_Ó guð_, Aksel… _Meira, meira_!" [Oh god, Aksel… More, more!]

Aksel took Sjor deeper, relaxing his gag reflex to take even more of his brother into his mouth. Aksel's bobbing head while running his tongue around the hard length was pure bliss for both Nordics. A low hum coming from Aksel's throat caused Sjor to gasp and moan loudly, bucking further into his brother's mouth. The Icelandic teen nearly screamed with pleasure when Aksel applied pressure to the red mark on his hip with his unoccupied hand's thumb.

"_Ó guð_..." [Oh god…] Sjor saw stars when Aksel lightly dragged his teeth along the shaft in his mouth, applying more pressure to Sjor's left hip and continuing his low hum. "_Ég ætla að_..." [I'm going to…] Sjor grit his teeth as Aksel continued his actions. "Oh, God… Aksel…" With broken breaths, Sjor managed to force his eyes open and watch as his brother sucked him off. Seeing his brother with his shaft between his lips nearly sent the white-haired teen over the edge.

Aksel continued his actions, taking in as much of his brother as he could as he applied pressure to both of Sjor's hips, keeping the Icelandic boy in place. He loved to hear the moans and whimpers coming from the teen he had pinned to the wall. He didn't mind the fact that Sjor was practically ripping out the blonde's hair or speaking in his nation's tongue. Aksel understood the Icelandic phrases, just as Sjor understood the Norwegian phrases Aksel spoke.

"_Ég ætla að_... Nn… _Ég _-ah! -_ ætla að_... guh! _Ég er_... Nn!" [I'm going to… Nn… I'm –ah!- going to… guh! I'm… Nn!] Sjor gasped sharply, letting out a cry of pleasure as his member throbbed, releasing his seed into his brother's mouth. "_**Aksel**_…!" Aksel greedily swallowed the white substance, milking his brother's member for whatever was left before pulling away from the teen with a wet _pop_ noise. Sjor was breathing heavily, flushing a beautiful bright red as Aksel slowly traveled up the younger's body, connecting his hips with the other male's hips. Aksel placed his mouth close to his brother's, though not touching quite yet.

"You taste good, _bror_…" Aksel murmured against Sjor's parted lips, pressing his own lips to the corner of his brother's mouth. Sjor groaned softly as Aksel pressed his lips to his, tasting himself from what was left of his seed on his brother's lips and tongue. Sjor was not embarrassed as he felt his member reawakening from the stimulation from his brother's hips, nor was he embarrassed with the fact that his brother's member was fully erect and pressing against his own hardening member. He was too focused on the tongue playing with his own and the hand stimulating the erogenous area on his hip.

"Aksel, _vinsamlegast_ [please]… please…" Sjor mumbled breathily, taking in how brother's disheveled appearance. The fringe that Sjor normally saw held back by the Nordic Cross barrette was hanging loosely on the left side of Aksel's face, beautifully framing the pale, angular features. The dull blue eyes of the Norwegian were filled with emotions never seen in the usually lifeless eyes; lust, passion, need, amusement, love… Aksel placed another chaste kiss to the younger's lips before turning the male around again, bending the boy over at the waist slightly.

"_Spre seg_." [Spread them] Aksel murmured, tapping the inner thighs of the white-haired boy gently, crouching down between the limbs. Sjor, reddening more, did as his brother asked, spreading his legs to be slightly more than shoulder-width apart as he placed his hands against the wall of the shower to keep himself steady. Aksel placed a finger at the small hole hidden between the two cheeks, letting the tip of his finger tease the puckered entrance. Sjor moaned at the feeling, tilting his head back. The finger, wet from the warm water, slid past the ring of muscle with little difficulty, extracting a loud moan from the teen.

"Oh god, Aksel…" Sjor gasped out, his muscles contracting around the long digit. Aksel placed a hand on Sjor's lower back, rubbing slow circles at the base of the teen's spine to relax the tense muscles that grasped his finger. Sjor groaned as the digit that had been inserted into his behind pulled out slowly before pushing back in. Sjor groped around for something to hold onto, finding nothing of use to hold as Aksel's finger thrusted into his bottom.

Aksel pulled his finger out slowly, allowing just the tip of his index finger to remain inside the ring of muscle before adding his middle finger to his already probing index finger. He relished the sound of Sjor's moan, running his tongue along his bottom lip in anticipation as he pushed his fingers in deeper, searching for that little bundle of nerves he _knew_ would make Sjor scream. The two digits curled up, gently stroking the inside of Sjor as Aksel probed for the teen's prostate.

A third finger, Aksel's ring finger, quickly joined the other two digits inside Sjor's ass as the elder Nordic pushed his fingers back into the young Nordic's hole. Aksel hissed at the tight space; _two_ fingers had barely been able to fit comfortably in the small hole, never mind the third. Sjor moaned loudly, pushing his hips farther down onto his brother's fingers. Aksel let a small chuckle slip out, twisting the three fingers as he probed for that little bundle.

"_Ahn_…!" Aksel grinned to himself, having finally hit the younger man's prostate, causing Sjor to release that beautiful, melodic cry. Aksel refused to thrust his fingers into the prostate again, preferring to stroke the bundle of nerve that caused so much pleasure. Removing his hand from Sjor's lower back, Aksel reached around to the teen's front, sliding up his brother's back at the same time while keeping his fingers pressed against the prostate. Aksel's right hand grabbed Sjor's erect member as he continued to stroke the prostate with his prying digits. Sjor bucked his hips, thrusting into the hand that gripped his member with a tight yet loose grip.

"_Føles det bra_,_ Island_?" [Does it feel good, Iceland?] Aksel asked, whispering in his brother's ear, his warm breath sending a violent shiver down the trembling nation's spine. Sjor moaned loudly in response, unable to find his voice momentarily. Aksel smirked slightly, placing his lips onto Sjor's right shoulder, sucking gently on the pastel skin. Sjor's breath picked up, becoming hitched and broken as Norway continued to tease him sexually.

"_Já, Noregur_!" [Yes, Norway!] Sjor moaned, moving with his brother's fingers as the Norwegian stroked the young Nordic's shaft. Sjor moaned louder as Aksel pressed against his prostate with his three probing digits. "Aksel, please… I need more…" Iceland whimpered, turning his head to look at the blond behind him. Aksel bit at the red mark he had left on the younger's shoulder before pulling his fingers out of the Icelandic teen's ass. Sjor whined at the loss of the digits, twisting around slightly to face his brother easier.

"_Jeg vil ikke sette den på før du kaller meg 'storebror'_." [I won't put in until you call me 'big brother'.] The Norwegian stated, turning his brother back to face the wall, aligning his own member, slick with the water from the shower, with the recently stretched hole in the young Nordic's rear. Aksel let the head of his cock tease the hole, waiting for Sjor to call him by his rightful title. Sjor whimpered, turning his head to look at his brother.

"_Vinsamlegast stóri bróðir_... _setja það inn_..." [Please, big brother… Put it in…] Iceland begged, pushing his hips towards his brother in want. Aksel groaned softly, wrapping his right arm around his brother's waist, thrusting into his brother's ass completely in one sharp, quick move. Aksel moaned loudly as his cock was enveloped in the tight heat of his brother's ass as Sjor cried out in more pain than pleasure as the object larger than three fingers was inserted.

"_Það er sárt_! _Farðu með hana út skaltu_!" [It hurts! Take it out, please!] Sjor cried, pulling his hips forward to escape the pain spreading from his stretched hole. The arm Aksel wrapped around his brother's waist kept the smaller male from escaping from the pain. Aksel pressed his lips to Sjor's temple, his tongue darting out and licking the tears that had begun to leak out of the tightly shut blue-violet eyes.

"_Jo_ _lenger jeg bo fremdeles mer vil det vondt når jeg flytter_." [The longer I stay still the more it will hurt when I do move.] Aksel murmured against his brother's white hair. "I'm going to move, Sjor." Sjor whined and shook his head as Aksel began to pull out of the younger, leaving just the head of his member in Sjor before thrusting back in, receiving another semi-hurt cry from the younger male. Aksel continued to thrust into Sjor slowly, despite the pained moans that were slowly becoming pleasured moans coming from the white-haired boy.

"_Ahn_…!" Sjor's moan was loud and pleasured as Aksel's member brushed against his prostate. Aksel smirked slightly, picking up his pace, thrusting into Sjor's prostate again. "Aah! Nnn!" The repeated process of Sjor's prostate being struck harder and faster as Aksel's thrusts increased in speed and strength created beautiful sounds from the smaller nation that only urged Aksel to continue his ministrations on his younger brother. "_Ahn_…! A-Aksel…!"

"_Snakk til meg_, _bror_. _Hva er det som du vil_?" [Talk to me, brother. What is it that you want?] Aksel asked into his brother's ear, licking his lips as he felt his partner shiver and moan. Sjor moaned loudly as the hand around his waist shifted only slightly to brush against the erogenous zone above his hip. Aksel toyed with that one spot as he brought his left hand around to his brother's front to stroke the neglected member, causing a second, even louder moan to come from Sjor.

"Nn! _Festa_, _bróðir_!" [Nn! Faster, brother!] Sjor exclaimed, panting heavily and moaning loudly as his brother willingly increased his pace. The warm feeling pooling in Sjor's stomach grew as Aksel continued to strike that damned bundle of nerved called the prostate. "Nnn! Aksel…! Haa…!"

"_Slike vakre lyder_…" [Such beautiful sounds…] Aksel murmured, increasing the strength behind his thrusts. Sjor could only moan louder and speak in unintelligible Icelandic phrases through his pleasure. So close… both males could feel themselves nearing their ends as the Norwegian relentlessly pounded the other's prostate, stroking the Icelandic cock in time with his thrusts.

"Nn! Aah! _Ó guð_… _**Aksel**_!" The name fell from Icelandic lips with a loud moan as the teen saw stars when he came for the second time that day, the white substance covering the shower wall in front of him, as well as the Norwegian's hand. Aksel groaned loudly, calling out his brother's name, as the already tight fit became tighter as the younger Nordic came, the muscles clenching around his cock, milking him of his precious seed.

Both men panted heavily, the Norwegian pulling out of his brother slowly, but still holding onto the younger male's slim waist. Sjor turned in his brother's arms, leaning his head against his brother's chest as the Norwegian slowly and carefully slid down the wall opposite the one his brother had been pressed against. The only sounds left in the bathroom were the sounds of the shower and the heavy breathing of the Nordic brothers.

"Aksel…" It seemed like an eternity before Sjor spoke, still wrapped in his brother's embrace on the shower floor. Aksel lifted his head off of his brother's, looking down at the boy, waiting for him to continue. "I don't understand." He confessed. Aksel furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Understand what, Sjor?" he asked softly. Sjor hesitated slightly, afraid of how to ask his question. After all, if Aksel's decision had been random and a heat of the moment type of situation, Sjor wouldn't know what to feel. Despite everything anyone else would say, Sjor loved his brother more than a brother should. Aksel was the home where Sjor's heart truly was, after all.

"I just… I just don't understand… What made you decide to… Decide to, well, fuck me?" he asked. Aksel chuckled softly, placing his head back on his brother's. So that's what Sjor had been worried about.

"Sjor, Sjor, Sjor… is it so wrong for someone to have sex with the person they love?"

* * *

**A/N: **Well, how was it? I know Norway and Iceland were probably OOC at some points. I love the Norway/Iceland pairing, though.

Norway is Aksel (pronounced like Axel) and Iceland is Sjor (it means 'sea').

And by the way... first lemon ever written. Was it good? Bad? Leave comments to help me improve (give me suggestions~) please!


End file.
